Fort of Lost Souls
by BlakRose
Summary: Return of the Keyblade, Rise of the Blades. Follow Sora, Donald, and Goofy as they meet a new friend, and help her in her quest to rescue her long time friend. Sora ends up being more involved than he could have imagined.
1. Important InformationIntroduction

About this Fan Fiction:

I know that this fan fiction for Kingdom Hearts doesn't really fit with the KH story and it doesn't seem possible, but it doesn't matter. So, don't tell me I already know it's not realistic to the storyline of KH.

Also, if you read some of my other published works on other sites, see my profile, I seem to use variations of the name Tristan. They have no relation to each other, cause it's separate stories. I just thought I should clarify that now.

Anyways, I'm not sure if a sequel is coming for this or not. Let me know what you think. This is complete but I may do some more editing later.

Thanks, and enjoy!

BlakRose


	2. Fort of Lost Souls

**Fort of Lost Souls : Return of the Keyblade, Rise of the Blades**

_Weapons only do so much, but friends and family have your back until death._

It was a beautiful and unusually peaceful morning as Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked down a dusty, worn dirt road. As they walked, having just escaped from Castle Oblivion, Sora wondered what challenges he and his friends would have to face next.

"Um…Sora…where exactly are we going?" Donald asked, a worried look on his face.

"I don't have the slightest clue…but this must be the only way out of here. We have to find out where this road leads too." Sora replied, yawning.

The group had only slept for a few hours, partly due to Sora's curiosity, before continuing their journey down the quiet and deserted road. Sora continued leading the way with Goofy and Donald close behind. They walked for about another hour when Sora heard a strange noise.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sora asked with a note of uncertainty in his voice as he looked around.

"Hear what?" Goofy asked.

"That noise…wait, there it is again. It sounds like it's coming from up ahead." Sora said. "Come on." Sora broke out into a run. Goofy and Donald gave a look of exhaustion and followed reluctantly behind.

"What…did….the noise…sound…like?" Donald asked between gasps for breath.

"I'm not sure, I think it sounded like swords clanking together," Sora replied.

As they ran further down the path, they neared a figure standing in the field to the left. Neither Sora, Goofy, nor Donald could make out the figure so they all slowed down to a walk and approached the figure cautiously. As they got closer to the figure, they saw that it was a young girl, standing with her back towards them, holding two swords. She looked about the same size as Sora and wore baggy, black pants with a red stripe down the side, a black tank-top shirt, and red and black striped sleeves on her arms that went from her hands to below her shoulder. Her hair was around shoulder length and partly gelled back. It was brown and blonde with red tips. The swords she held, one in each hand, were rather large in size and very, very sharp. The girl still had not noticed that she was being watched. She held out her swords in different formations, clanging them together like she was trying to fight an invisible foe. Suddenly the girl turned around with a slashing movement of her swords to face Sora. The girl jumped back in surprise and held her swords ready.

"Who are you lot?" the girl asked, eying them.

"Hold on there, we don't want a fight or anything!" Sora exclaimed and the girl lowered her swords. "We just heard a noise and thought there might be trouble. So we followed the path until we saw you. I'm Sora, and these two are Donald and Goofy."

"I'm Trist," the girl said. "Nice to meet you. Oh, and sorry, about that...it's just...well I wasn't sure...You can never bee too careful."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy smiled, relieved that she was not an enemy.

"Trist," Sora began, "if you don't mind my asking, what were you doing out in the middle of this deserted field?"

"Oh, that," Trist said. "I was just practicing some sword techniques to use in battle...because...er..." she trailed off. "Oh, is there a chance that any of you know where a place called 'Fort of Lost Souls' is?"

Sora, Goofy, and Donald exchanged looks of confusion.

"Fort of Lost Souls?" Sora asked. "Sorry, I've never heard of that place."

"That's ok," Trist said sounding a little disappointed. "That makes two of us."

"What's at the Fort of Lost Souls?" Goofy asked.

"Well, see I live on a small island far away from here," Trist started. "One day, all of a sudden, my best friend went missing. I searched the entire island for him but I never found him. Then one night, when I returned home from searching and went to bed, I had a dream. I stood on a road just like the one here, and someone was speaking to me. I don't know what they looked like, all I could see was a shadowed figure standing before me. It told me that if I wanted to find my friend, I must search for a place called 'Fort of Lost Souls.' It also said that it knew I was skilled with swords and that it was urgent that I go to the fort. I've practiced for years while on my island. It's the only chance that I have of rescuing my friend. The next thing I know, I'm lying on my back in this field, with these." Trist indicated her swords.

"Garwsh, that's horrible!" Goofy exclaimed. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know," Trist said. "The figure also said something about it being a test of my strength and courage to prove the evil one wrong...and I don't have a clue what that means either

"Trist?" Sora asked. "Maybe we could come along with you. We can help you find the fort and get your friend back. I know what it's like to lose a friend," he trailed off. "I'm sure Goofy and Donald are up to it. Right guys?"

Donald and Goofy nodded. Trist looked from one to another, a look of surprise on her face.

"You would help me? Really?" Trist asked.

"Of course," Goofy said. Sora and Donald nodded.

"Thank you," Trist said. "This may sound strange to you, Sora, but I feel like I know you from somewhere. But I know I just met you. It's rather strange."

"Really? To tell the truth, I was just thinking the same thing…" Sora said.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other.

"That's strange...," Donald said. "But with all the things that happened recently, I'll believe just about anything!"

"What things?" Trist asked.

"I'll explain," Sora said.

As the four of them walked farther and farther down the path into unknown areas, Sora explained everything about Castle Oblivion and how he lost his friends and had to try to get them back.

"So you don't know who took your friend to the fort?" Donald asked.

"Whoever the 'evil one' is... But I am determined to rescue him. I'll do anything I have to do, whatever it takes," Trist said.

"And we'll do whatever it takes to help you," Sora said in return.

"Thanks again, for everything. I know you are going out of your way to do this," Trist said.

"No problem. It's not really out of our way, either," Sora said smiling.

In the Fort of Lost Souls, a man was pacing around a small room.

"I need someone strong...fearless...brave and alert..." he said.

The man was watching something like an orb. It had the image of three people walking down a dirt road. One held the Keyblade.

"How about that boy, master? He is everything you seek, and he is not too far away from here..." another, shorter man said.

"No...he is too powerful...I know this...Maybe...that girl..." the man said, still watching the orb as it changed.

The orb now had the image of an island. Two people, one boy, one girl, were fishing in the ocean.

"Yes...yes...and I know just how to get her here..." the man said, laughing.

Sora, Trist, Donald, and Goofy continued walking down the dirt road at a slow pace. The morning hours had given way into the late afternoon. Donald stopped walking and sat down on a large rock beside the path. Goofy followed. Sora and Trist, being in the lead of the group, didn't know that Goofy and Donald had taken a seat.

"Hey, guys!!!" Donald called to Sora and Trist. "Can't we take a break?"

Sora and Trist turned around; they had still been unaware of Goofy and Donald stopping.

"I don't have a problem with that!" Sora answered. "You don't mind?" he asked Trist. She shook her head and joined the other three on the rock.

"I wonder what we'll do when we finally find the Fort of Lost Souls. That is, if we ever get there. This road seems endless. The fort might not even be anywhere near here," she wondered aloud.

"That's true," Sora said. "This road might not lead us anywhere close to the fort. We could be walking in the opposite direction and not even know it. But…"

"The only plan we've got is to walk down the road and see where we end up. Then try and find the fort," Trist finished for him.

"Hey, how did you do that?" Sora asked giving Trist a surprised look.

"No clue…" Trist said raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I'm rested enough. We'll never get anywhere if we just sit here," Goofy said. "Let's keep going."

The group started walked again, more wearily than ever. The sun started setting and it began to grow darker and darker. Soon, Donald walked over into one of the fields and lay down. "I think it's time to call it a night."

The rest walked over to the field and sat in the grass. After a bit, they all said their good nights and lied down. Goofy and Donald fell asleep instantly. Sora and Trist remained awake, lying on their backs staring up at the stars in the sky.

"Sora?" Trist said yawning.

"Hmm?" Sora asked sleepily.

"I must confess that I am a bit worried about Augustine, my friend. We used to do everything together…and I've known him all my life since I've been on the island. I can't bear to think of what it would be like if I had to go back home and never see him again. I'm afraid that something has happened to him and we'll be too late or we won't be able to find him or something…" Trist trailed off.

"It's okay to be worried. I know I was. But you just have to believe that he'll be ok and don't worry, we'll find him. We'll do whatever it takes," Sora said reassuringly.

"I just hope he's okay…" Trist said as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was a dull, dark, and cloudy morning. Everyone still lay asleep in the field. Suddenly, Trist's screams could be heard, piercing the air.

"No…no…I won't let you hurt him!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy woke with a start. Trist was still screaming and trembling violently. Sora ran over to her and shook her, bringing her out of her apparent nightmare.

"Trist…Trist…are you alright?" Sora asked quickly.

"What….Where am I? Oh, it was all a dream…" Trist said while trying to regain her breath and stop shaking.

"What happened in your dream?" asked Sora, very concerned.

"All I can remember is being on that same road as in my first dream. That same figure stood before me, talking to me again. It said that I have very little time left. If I ever wanted to see Augustine alive again I had to find the fort to find him and save him before it is too late. It said that who ever took my friend is awaiting my arrival anxiously and I must be prepared.Now I am more worried than ever. I know my dreams like this could be ways of that figure communicating with me…but how can I know it's true?" Trist said.

"Maybe you have some type of psychic abilities or something of that sort," Goofy said.

"Oh don't be stupid," Donald said in an annoyed tone. "If she was psychic, don't you think she would know it?"

"Wait, Goofy may have a point there. Trist, have you ever had dreams before? I mean, dreams that predict something that turn out to be true or really happen?" Sora asked looking down at Trist who was still on the ground.

"Well…there were a few times…on the island. But I didn't think anything of it. Is it really possible that I could be psychic?" Trist asked confused.

"Maybe. You never know," Sora said. "Some people have those types of dreams that speak to them or let them know something will happen. So I think we should listen to what that figure said. We haven't got much time so we'd better get to the end of this road, and fast."

"Sora's right," Trist stated. "I mean, I fight with more than just these swords. I started training in magic as well when I was at home."

"Makes sense to me," Sora said as they started running quickly down the path, more determined now than ever to get to the end of the road.

As the group ran down the road, it became a little lighter and less cloudy. Soon, it was mid-afternoon. Trist and Sora walked once again into the fields to rest. Goofy and Donald followed gratefully.

"You know, if we spend everyday like this, we'll be in the best condition of our lives," Donald said panting. "Which might not be so great for me." Everyone laughed.

After a few minutes in the field it began to cloud up again. Goofy looked at the sky forlornly. "I hope we get somewhere before it starts to pour rain."

"Well then let's get a move on," Trist said getting to her feet.

Once again, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Trist began running as the sky darkened even more. It was becoming nighttime once again, not to mention it was becoming more and more cloudier as they walked on. Finally, they came to what seemed to be the end of the road.

"Hey…guys!!!" Trist said turning around. "Look. I think that might be it!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked to where Trist was pointing. Sure enough, in the field to the left of Trist stood an enormous fort-like building. It was built out of what appeared to be black bricks.

"Well it looks really welcoming," Donald said sarcastically.

"If Augustine is in there, then that's where we are going, welcome or not," Sora said solemnly.

They continued walking, having diverted their path so they were directly in front of the massive fort, and soon after reached a small door in the front. Trist carefully opened the door with Sora close behind her. Both had their weapons ready and within reach in case of trouble. Donald and Goofy entered not too long after Sora and Trist. They were very cautious upon entering. Trist and Sora led the way again, walking very slowly deeper and deeper into the fort. It was very dark, there were no lights except that of a very small and dim lamp near the door. Out of nowhere, a mysterious, drawling voice sounded.

"Welcome to the Fort of Lost Souls," the voice said.

The voice surprised all four of the travelers. They all jumped at the sound of the voice and backed up a few steps.

"If you dare to enter, so be it. But do not expect to find a way out. If you want to rescue the one you seek, then enter. But keep in mind, those who wonder the dank depths of this fort remain here…forever as a lost soul...there will be no escaping..." the voice sounded again.

"A lost soul?!" Goofy and Donald exclaimed together. The voice did not answer, it was apparently gone.

"I understand if you guys want to go back. I think you should. Don't risk your lives just to try to help me save my friend. It isn't worth putting all of you in danger. I'll go on," Trist said.

"No way," Sora said. "We're going with you. Friends help friends. If you are going, I'm going too."

"Me too," Goofy.

"Me three," Donald.

"Ok, if you really want too," Trist. "Thanks."

Before anybody else had a chance to say something more, a shadowed figure appeared out of no where. Trist backed up, gasping.

"You…" Trist said.

"Trist? You know this…this…thing?" Sora asked slightly worried.

"It's…it's that figure from my dreams…" Trist said.

"Do not be alarmed. I am here to give you some words of wisdom, and some good news…Do not fear, your friend is still well. But for how long I cannot say. You must do your best to get to him before something happens. And now, I leave you with these words, All who wonder are not lost...the secret lies within the blades and together you will succeed," the figure said before disappearing into thin air.

"All who wonder are not lost, the secret lies within the blades...wait - what's that supposed to mean?," Sora repeated and looked at Trist. "You have the only "blades" here."

"I don't know but we will figure it out, come one," Trist said walking farther into the fort and into the darkness. Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed.

Sora and Trist walked through the door at the end of the passageway first. Sora summoned the Keyblade and Trist drew out her swords. It was a good thing they did because countless enemies that neither Sora nor Trist had encountered before appeared in front of them in the next room, blocking their path to the next door. Sora and Trist battled their way through the enemies. The creatures looked something like miniature monsters, they were green and blue in color, had many rows of sharp teeth, and very sharp claws. They weren't extremely hard for Trist and Sora to fight, but they had to be careful about the pointy teeth and claws. Goofy and Donald fought as well.

"Sora, behind you!" Trist called to him.

"Aah!" A monster had attacked him from behind. But Sora slashed it with the Keyblade. The monster fell to the ground and deteriorated. "Thanks," Sora said and Trist nodded.

Sora, Trist, Goofy, and Donald walked up to the door. There were two small slits and one keyhole shaped opening. Trist walked to the door and examined it. She drew both of her swords and stuck one partway into each hole. The areas around the openings in the door began to glow blue. Sora followed her lead, drew his Keyblade, and stuck it into the remaining hole which began to glow blue also. The door moved backwards and swung open. Everyone walked through into another dark room beyond.

As they entered the room and looked up, they saw a series of ladders reaching upwards, all they way out of their range of vision. Trist walked up to the ladder, grabbed on and began to climb. The others followed. After what seemed like thirty minutes of climbing endless ladders, Sora asked, "Can you see where these ladders end, Trist?"

Trist craned her neck upwards, "Yeah, only one more ladder to go!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The group finally reached the platform at the top of the ladders. Trist looked over the edge. "Whoa! Whatever you do, don't look down!"

Another door like in the room before was at the end of the platform. Sora and Trist performed the same ritual for opening the door as they did before. The door opened revealing a bridge over top a dark, endless pit. As the group entered the next room, they could see that the bridge was suspended above the pit by only four, swinging, decomposing ropes.

"That doesn't look too safe!" Donald exclaimed but Sora and Trist had already started across the bridge. It began to sway back and forth.

"Don't look down…don't look down…just don't look down and you won't fall," Trist was muttering to herself.

Before long, all four had made it across the bridge safely. Another door like all the ones before was at the end of the bridge, Sora and Trist opened it like before. Just as they were walking through the door, the bridge collapsed behind them. Everyone turned around and Goofy said, "It's a good thing we got across that bridge when we did!" Everyone else nodded in agreement. The never heard the impact of the bridge hitting a bottom to the pit.

The group went through more similar rooms and unlocked many doors like the ones they had already passed through. Finally, emerging in a rather friendly, large room, everyone looked around, not believing what they saw. This room was not dark at all, but looked more like some type of a family room. Everyone walked forward cautiously towards several chairs. As Trist approached one, the same shadowed figure appeared in front of her. She stepped backward. The figure sat in a small chair and spoke.

"Trist, there are several things I think you should know about your family, before you continue your journey. I feel no one else will ever tell you and you should really know," the figure said.

"My family?" Trist said uncertainly.

"Excuse me," Donald interrupted. "May I ask why this room is so different from the rest of the fort?"

"This room is not part of the fort, it is but an illusion, created by me to have a quick talk with you," the figure replied. "Now, my point. Trist, you know full well that the parents that you live with on your island home are not your birth parents. You are adopted."

"Yes," Trist started. "I know that."

"The truth is that you were accidentally separated from your birth parents, the people you live with found you and raised you. Your true parents are…wait, maybe you should sit down for this," the figure said and Trist sat down. "Your true parents are none other than the parents of one of your friends. You are more or less twins, you being born four minutes before your friend and you have been separated for all of these years."

Trist stared at the figure for a minute and asked, "Augustine?"

The figure shook its head and replied, "No…," the figure said then nodded is head towards Sora.

"Sora?!" Trist exclaimed quietly.

Sora and Trist looked at each other, rendered speechless. "Is that possible?" Trist asked. "What are the odds that I would find my brother, that I didn't even know existed, while on a journey to rescue my friend?"

"These things have a way of working themselves out," the figure replied. "You two must work together, as you have been, and now that you know the truth, you can continue your journey. Remember, all who wonder are not lost, if you work together, you will be victorious. It is the only way to rescue your friend, and the only way to exit this terrible place."

"Maybe that's one reason that I felt like I knew you. Though I barely knew you before you were gone," Sora said. "I'm glad we found out now…in case we would have gotten separated after we get out of here."

"Me too," Trist replied. "I just can't believe I never knew it."

"Come on, come on!" Donald said. "Sorry to break up the family reunion but we gotta hurry and save Augustine before it is too late, remember?"

"Right," Trist said walking towards a door at the end of the room. But before she got there, it disappeared and revealed a room that looked like all the others in the fort. Dark, damp, and very eerie. Trist looked up and around, surprised. She then headed for another door, hoping that this one would not disappear as well.

The second door did not disappear, but opened the same way that the other doors did, and gave way to another dark, seemingly empty room. Trist and Sora entered, followed by Goofy and Donald. There was nothing in this room at all. No monsters, ladders, bridges, nothing. Sora took several cautious steps forward. As he did, he ground began to rumble and shake violently. Sora backed up quickly and almost knocked Trist over. They tried to regain their balance as the shaking began more and more aggressive. Suddenly, something began to rise out of the ground. An extremely huge version of the previous monsters rose out of a pit in the ground. It had to be at least forty feet tall. Trist drew out her swords and stood ready. Sora pulled out his Keyblade as Donald and Goofy stood ready to fight. The monster reared back to attack but Sora and Trist dodged it and Goofy and Donald moved over to a side wall. Trist ran towards the monster and yelled, "Sora, distract it!"

Sora ran to the monster and waved the keyblade at it. "Hey…hey you. Look down here," he said while slicing at the monster with the Keyblade. Donald and Goofy started attacking too.

The monster turned its attention to Sora and tried to slash at him with its enormous claws while Trist ran around the back of the monster. She had noticed, when fighting the miniature monsters before, that there was a very distinct incision on their back. It would be perfect for her blade to fit in. She looked up at the monster, sure enough, there was an incision. But, the monster was so tall, how would she get the blade up there into it? Trist started thinking. She knew that Sora and she could never beat it like they had the small ones, no, it was way too large. "Oh yeah…" Trist said. "I almost forgot." Trist sat down one of her swords and outstretched her arm. The sword began to glow blue and lift into the air as Trist moved her arm. She moved her arm further up until the sword was even with the incision. She made a jerking movement with her arm and the sword jammed into the incision. Almost instantly, the creature fell over onto the ground, nearly missing Sora as he jumped out of the way. Trist walked over to it and pulled her sword out of its back.

"Wow, what did you do to it?" Donald asked as he and Goofy came forward.

"See that incision?" Trist said, pointing to the cut. "It was there, I had seen it on the smaller monsters but I just now figured it out that to defeat it I had to…"

"Get your blade into the incision," Sora finished for her.

"Right," Trist said while walking to another door.

While Trist and Sora were opening the door, Goofy asked, "Wait, how did you get your sword all the way up to that incision?"

"Don't you remember? Magic," Sora said and Trist nodded.

Soon after the door opened, before anyone could walk through, a loud exploding noise was heard from behind. The monster had disappeared, leaving behind something small. Sora walked over to see what it was. Lying on the ground were two small silver keys, each on their own silver chain. Sora picked them up and handed one to Trist. "We might need these later," Sora said as he put the chain around his neck, Trist nodded and did the same. They walked through the open door with Goofy and Donald.

As the group walked further into the room, Sora wondered out loud," I think maybe it has something to do with what that figure said."

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

"Remember? It said 'All who wonder are not lost, if you work together, you will be victorious.' That must have something to do with these keys, why else would there be two of them or been hidden in that monster?" Sora said.

"I think he's right," Trist agreed.

"I think I have no clue," Donald said as they approached a massive hole in the ground. "Wait a minute…doesn't this scene look strangely familiar?"

"Not again," Trist groaned.

Sure enough, the ground began to shake, but this time, Sora and Trist were prepared. Unfortunately, they could not possibly be prepared for the creature that rose out of the ground, for it was not an enlarged version of the monsters, but an enormous, thirty foot long, bright green snake with large fangs about a foot in length each. Trist and Sora stumbled backwards out of surprise.

"What the -?" Sora asked.

"Do you think there is that incision on this thing too?" asked Trist hopefully.

"I don't know. I hope so. We'll attack from the front, you go and check," Sora replied, waving the Keyblade in front of the snake's large head. Trist ran around the back of the snake. She looked all over.

"It's not there! There isn't one! Now what?" Trist said.

"Maybe we can chop its head off or something," Sora said.

"It' worth a try…I'll do it," Trist said.

Trist placed both blades beside each other along the snake's neck while Sora continued running around, diverting the snake's attention to him. Trist raised her blades and sliced through the entire neck of the snake. Blood oozed from the decapitated snake. Trist backed off and the snake, like the other monster, disappeared. This time, the snake left behind a larger, golden key.

"We might need this sometime too," Trist said as she put the key safely into her pants pocket.

"Wonder if that key unlocks a door out of there?" Donald asked while looking around for a door. "Maybe ---"

Donald got cut off by very loud, low voice that seemingly came out of no where. It was the same voice the group had heard upon entering the fort.

"You have done well to make it this far."

Suddenly, a figure in blue and white robes appeared in front of Sora and Trist. Trist noticed a small symbol of a heart with two blades coming through it on the figure's chest. Her attention was soon directed elsewhere.

"Allow me to introduce myself…" the figure stated, walking closer. "I am Oneth. Creator of this fort. I now feel I should once again make things difficult…yes…very difficult."

Before Trist or Sora could do anything to stop Oneth, he held out a hand and muttered something. A blinding white flash appeared. Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Trist tried to run…

The next thing she knew, Trist awoke in a dark room, lying flat on her back. She sat up and looked around. It was so dark she couldn't see a thing. She outstretched her arm and forced a conjured a beam of light out of magic and used it to observe the room.

"Sora?" Trist called into the darkness. "Donald? Goofy? Where are you guys? Come to think of it…where am I?"

Trist searched the entire room, only managing to find a door. She had no clue where her brother or friends were. But she was determined to find them and Augustine. She had to. Trist opened the door and entered a room that looked exactly like the one she had just emerged from. She walked for what seemed like hours, through one door after another, wondering, lost, inside the fort.

"I'm lost…" Trist thought to herself. Then, she remembered the words of the shadowed figure that had revealed her lost history to her. 'All who wonder are not lost.' She had to carry on and find Sora. She walked through another door, expecting to end up in another dark room. However, this time, the door led her into a dimly lit room. And there, at the end of the room, enclosed in a cage of blue-colored laser beams, was Sora, staring down at his Keyblade sadly. It had obviously failed to get him out of the cage.

"Sora…" Trist breathed, walking towards the cage. Sora looked up, the look of disappointment replaced by a smile.

"Trist! I didn't think I would ever get out of here, much less find you! How did you find me?" Sora asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I woke up in a dark room, on my back, and walked through countless rooms until I ended up here I guess," Trist said.

"So you just wandered around?" Sora asked laughing.

"Guess so! But hey, at least I found you. Any idea where Donald and Goofy are?"

Sora shook his head, "No, I woke up here."

Trist started to examine the cage. There was a medium sized keyhole in the door. "Hang on…" Trist said.

"What?" Sora asked as Trist pulled the golden key out of her pocket and stuck it into the keyhole. She turned it and unlocked the door, deactivating the lasers and freeing Sora.

"Come on, let's go find Goofy and Donald," Trist said.

"And Augustine," Sora added. Trist nodded her head. They walked out of an open door opposite the one Trist had entered.

Surprisingly, emerging from a door on the other side of the next room were none other that Donald and Goofy.

"Hey!!!" Donald uttered. "There you guys are! We've been trying to find a way out of here…"

"No luck?" Trist asked. Donald shook his head.

"Let's keep looking…we have to hurry and find Augustine before it's too late," Sora said, walking around the room, in search of a way out. Everyone searched and searched for another door. There was no door. Sora was examining one wall rather closely. Trist walked over.

"Trist, look," Sora said, pointing out two small slits in the wall. "Know what that looks like?"

Sora didn't have to say anything else. Trist withdrew her swords and forced them into the slits. Suddenly out of nowhere, a door appeared on the right side of the slits. Sora opened the door and everyone walked through.

It was pitch black inside. As Sora and Trist walked forward, lanterns appeared, lit and burning brightly. As they continued to walk forward, the ground began to rumble again.

"Oh great…" Sora said under his breath as he pulled out his Keyblade and Trist her swords.

Another giant monster rose from the earth. It was as tall as any monster they had encountered before. It was red in color and looked like a cross between the snake and the other beasts with sharp teeth Sora and Trist had fought earlier. Trist immediately ran around to the back of the monster while Sora and the rest attacked from the front. Trist looked around for a slit but did not see one. After dodging an attack from the monster, Sora called to Trist, "Did you find it?"

"No," Trist called back. But as she said this, the monster reared back and delivered a very large attack to Sora, who had been distracted. He fell to his knees, back arched, in pain. He then fell to the ground, motionless.

"Sora!" Trist yelled running from the back of the monster to Sora. "Sora, are you ok?"

Sora did not answer. He was lying on his back, still not moving.

"No…Sora…wake up…please…" Trist said urgently. She seemed to think for a moment then she immediately outstretched both of her arms and appeared to be in great concentration. A bright blue glow surrounded Sora, and he awoke.

"Are you alright?" Trist asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks," Sora said.

Again the monster reared back. Trist did not see it. Her back was turned to the monster.

"Trist, look out!" Goofy and Donald yelled together.

It was too late. The same blast that had hit Sora hit Trist in the back. She, too, fell over screaming. Goofy and Donald rushed to them.

"Oh no…" Goofy said.

Suddenly, though, Trist began to glow blue. She bolted up.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"How did you do that?" Goofy and Donald asked in amazement.

"Magic, remember?" Trist said to Goofy and Donald. "Don't talk now, just fight," she added to Sora.

Trist ran around to the back of the monster once again, searching for the slit. Finally, she spotted it, amidst a particularly dark colored area of scales. She jabbed one of her swords into it. This time, the monster shriveled but did not disappear. Instead, it began to glow a brilliant whitish blue color and slowly transformed into the figure of a human. After the light disintigrated and the figure came into view, Trist gasped as her swords fell out of her hands and hit the floor.

Trist couldn't believe what she saw. "No…." she whispered quietly to herself.

The figure turned out to be a young boy, of about 14, with brownish-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt and black pants. He stood, staring back at the four before him.

Sora looked at Trist who was still staring at the boy.

"Augustine…" Trist breathed. "How could you?"

"That's Augustine?" Sora asked. "But he just attacked us…almost killed us…would have if you couldn't use magic."

Trist walked towards Augustine, despite Sora's attempts to hold her back. "How could you attack me? I'm your friend, don't you remember?"

"You're no friend of mine," Augustine said coldly as he started walking through a door at the opposite end of the room.

"Augustine...how can you say that? I've known you almost all of my life!"

Augustine said nothing.

"Augustine…don't do this!" Trist called after him. He did not respond. Trist looked disappointed, but was still determined to get him to speak to her. "Come on," she said to Goofy, Donald, and Sora as she began following Augustine.

They all walked through the door Augustine had left through and emerged in an open room. Off to a very far corner stood Augustine. But now he was locked in a cage, similar to the one Sora had been in. Trist ran forward but was stopped by an invisible force and hurled backward, landing on her back. "Aaah! Ouch!" she yelled.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked, helping her get to her feet.

"Yeah ---" Trist said, but was cut off by a bodiless voice, the same one as before.

"Oneth…" Trist and Sora said together.

"Yes…How does it feel to be betrayed by your friend, Trist?" Oneth said.

Trist began to retort but stopped when a figure appeared in front of them. It was dressed in a long, white cloak white blue outlines. Trist again noticed a symbol on the figure's chest, seemingly directly above the very spot where its heart should be. Her eyes lingered for a mere second, which was long enough to see that the symbol itself was indeed the shape of a heart with two swords crossing it, like she had seen before. Oneth began to speak again.

"Of course, Augustine does not have the slightest clue what he is doing to you…" Oneth said, casting a dark look to the corner.

"What?" Trist asked. "How can he not know?"

"Oh use your common sense," Oneth replied. "I brainwashed him. Told him to attack you. See?" Oneth raised his arm to Augustine in the corner then lowered it.

Augustine seemed to have come out of a deep trance. He was breathing heavily. He looked around the room and spotted Trist.

"Trist! I thought I would never see you again! How did you find me…Wait…how did I get here?" Augustine asked.

"Don't worry about it now, I'll explain later," Trist said.

"I wouldn't count on it…" Oneth said. "You will never get out of here…None of you…" Oneth laughed evilly. Trist and Sora looked at him with an expression of utmost disgust.

"I'm guessing you don't know why you're here?" Oneth said. When no one responded, he continued, "I guess not...I shall tell you...I wanted you to come to this fort...I needed you for my plan to work..."

"And why did you need me?" Trist asked angrily.

"Oh you silly girl, isn't it obvious?" Oneth began again. "I needed someone strong...someone who was strong but not too strong...I wanted to use the boy," Oneth nodded towards Sora, "for my plan, but he was too strong..."

"Too strong for what?" Trist asked.

"Too strong to be my mindless, heartless, slave...he would be able to resist my controlling him...I knew all along that you were that boy's sister...I knew I needed to get you to come here...so that's why I kidnapped your friend, knowing that you would do anything to get here...I thought I could capture your strength and use you as my slave...I thought 'Well, if the boy was too strong, why not try his sister?' And now...it is time..."

"Time for -" Trist began but was cut off. Oneth had raised his arm and muttered something.

Trist fell to the ground with a scream of pain. She started breathing heavily. Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched, unsure of what to do. Augustine gasped from his cage.

After a few moments had passed, Trist got to her feet, completely herself.

"What!?!? No! She is too strong as well!"

"You should have known that you slimeball...she is, after all, my sister," Sora said with pride as he took a few step towards Oneth.

"Well then...Prepare to battle, Trist…If you ever wish to walk the sands of your island again, you must defeat me…or I will kill you all…" Oneth said.

"We'll help!" Sora said, starting to run forward. But he could not go any further.

"Foolish boy," Oneth said. "Notice I said Trist, not you. She must fight me alone to save all of you."

Trist had turned around to look at Sora, Donald and Goofy. Suddenly, Oneth lunged in attack.

"Trist, look out!" Augustine yelled from his corner.

It was too late. Trist didn't turn around fast enough. Oneth's fury of magic had hit her hard in the back, knocking her down. She wasn't moving.

"All too easy…" Oneth started to say. But as he did, a blue glow surrounded Trist and she was on her feet again, standing with her blades ready to attack.

"How did you - ?" Oneth asked.

"Just worry about yourself…" Trist said darkly.

Trist began to run, dodging the attacks that Oneth hurled towards her. She circled around in the small bubble Oneth had put around them to keep the others out. As she continued to successfully dodge the attacks, she noticed the symbol, once again, on Oneth's heart.

"I wonder if that had something to do with my blades…maybe if I get both of my swords into his heart, he will be defeated. But how can I get that close to even try it?" Trist thought to herself.

Trist kept thinking about this as she continued to circle. Just then, she remembered a few spells that she had been practicing on the island before Augustine went missing. They might be helpful now. But Trist had barely started practicing those spells…and they were difficult. It took a large amount of strength to perform them as well. But she had to try.

In her head, she formulated a plan.

"This better work," she thought to herself as she raised her arms.

They began to glow green. Suddenly, Oneth doubled over in pain. Trist had used her paralyzing spell. It worked. Trist then repeated the spell and Oneth fell all the way onto the ground, this time not moving at all. Trist tried her draining spell to drain Oneth of power and transfer it to her. She suddenly felt revived and moved in for the kill. Oneth now lay on his back, twitching, and exposing the symbol on his chest. Trist, without second thought, jabbed both blades into the symbol, a pleased look on her face. Oneth immediately stopped moving and blood began oozing out of the wound in large quantities. He then shriveled and disappeared, leaving a beam of light behind that extended from the ceiling to the floor.

The bubble disappeared and Sora came running to Trist, who was now crouched down on the floor clutching her blades that were covered in blood.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked as he kneeled beside Sora.

"I think I'll be alright. It just takes an enormous amount of strength to do those spells I did…even after I was revived with his energy...it's because they are new to me. I have only done them successfully a couple of times…" Trist said, breathing hard.

"But you did it…and it was great!" Sora said.

"I guess we use this here light thingy to get out of here…" Goofy said, indicating the beam of light.

"What about me?" Augustine asked from the corner.

"Oh!" Trist said, getting to her feet. She winced as she got up.

Sora and Trist walked to Augustine who was still in the cage. There were two small keyholes in the door handle. Trist pulled out the necklace she was wearing from under her shirt. She stuck it in the keyhole and Sora did the same. The door opened and Augustine was free. As soon as he got out he flung his arms around Trist. She winced but smiled as she hugged him back.

"I thought I'd never see you again…I thought I would never get back home…" Augustine said.

"And I was so worried about you. I would have done anything to save you. I'm glad you're ok. We can go home now…" Trist said.

"About that," Sora said. "Trist, I was wondering…maybe you wanted to come live with your real family?"

Trist turned to him and smiled. "Really?"

Augustine gave a confused look. "Er…real family?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know do you?" Trist began. "Sora and I are related. He's my brother. Don't ask…we just found out while we were here...we were separated at birth."

"Maybe I could come live on Sora's island too?" Augustine asked. "I'll make sure it's ok when I get back home…and have Trist's stuff sent over as well."

"It's fine with me," Sora said.

"I'd like that. I would miss you if you didn't," Trist said to Augustine.

"Shall we go now?" Donald asked.

"Yeah…let's go," Sora said.

Sora, Trist, Augustine, Donald, and Goofy all walked into the beam of light. They were instantly transported to none other than Destiny Islands.

"I better get started back home…But I'll be back soon," Augustine said. "Except I don't know how to get to our island from here…"

"I bet my parents could tell you…they're in that house, over there," Sora said.

Augustine walked over to the house and waved goodbye to the others. "See you soon!" he called.

Sora, Trist, Donald, and Goofy walked around the island a bit.

"We'll go back to the castle in a few days," Donald said as they continued walking.

Later that night after dinner, Trist sat on a large rock over looking the ocean. The sun was setting. Sora walked up behind her.

"Hey," he said as he sat on the rock beside her.

"Hey," she said back.

"It's nice to be home…and I think you're going to like it here," Sora said.

"Yeah. I think Augustine will too. You know what? After all of that stuff we had to go through, I'm glad we had to do it. If it never happened, we would have never found each other…and…well…I'm just glad it's over…" Trist trailed off.

"Yeah – me too," Sora said.

"Thanks…you know…for helping me," Trist said.

"No problem – we're family, remember? I'll always have your back," Sora said.

"Same here, that's a promise," Trist said.

"Augustine said he should be back by tomorrow," Sora said.

"Good…" Trist said. "You don't think this stuff is really over…is it? I mean…something else will probably happen in the future…"

"Most likely…but when it does, we'll be ready," Sora said. "Let's go to the house…"

With the sun now setting, Sora and Trist walked back up from the beach to their house. They would wait for the day when darkness again intervened with their lives…


End file.
